


His Everything

by darling_pet



Category: Darrow & Darrow (2017), Darrow & Darrow: In the Key of Murder (2018)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dinner Party, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Grinding, Horniness, Kissing, Lust, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You can’t control your urges around your boyfriend Miles at a friend’s dinner party.





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this filth back when the promo pics for the sequel came out. I was in a bad way. I was a hot mess. Or maybe just a mess. Ugh.

You pull Miles into the spare bedroom of your friends’ enormous home. The party was loud and festive and there was no way in hell anyone would notice you were gone…

You grab that gorgeous face of his and kiss him sloppily. It’s clear he’s a little taken aback at your actions - you’re never usually this forward about this kind of thing, but seeing him looking like  _that_ tonight? It was driving you mad with lust. You grab him by his necktie so he’s closer to you, then start to undo it.

“Sweetie, what’s gotten into you?” he asks, searching your face.

“You, baby. You look especially irresistible tonight…”

“I look the same as I do every day,” he chuckles nervously, probably thinking someone could walk in at any time. You rip the tie from around his neck and undo his shirt buttons like you were in a race.

“Trust me when I say you’re looking extra fuckable right now.” Miles visibly swallows at your words.

“Oh, yeah?”

You push his work shirt off his shoulders and  _Jesus, his chest…_

“Mmm, yeah.” Your lips start kissing his collarbone while your hands feel his firm stomach. “God, why are you so hot?” You suck on his skin, Miles’ head tilting back a bit at how you feel.

“Kitten…”

Your mouth roams lower, licking and kissing all the way down to his belted pants. That needs to be fixed… You’re so frantic to get his pants off you’re practically panting at the thought having him deep inside you.

You push him so he falls back on the bed and you can see the bulge in his boxers tenting and  _oh God_  this makes you remove your dress hastily, letting it fall to the floor. You then bend down, shimmying out of your admittedly already wet panties, and when you stand back up again, you see Miles ridding himself of his boxers.

What a good man, you have.

You straddle him on the bed, kissing him up his jaw to his ear, giving his lobe a nibble while rutting yourself against his erection. He groans at your teasing movements.

“You like that, baby?” you whisper in his ear in a sultry tone, “You like it when I grind on your cock?” Miles answers only by letting out a shaky breath. This is so unlike you and it’s making him even harder.

“I need to feel you inside me, Miles, God, so bad,” you whine.

“I need it too, (Y/N), please.”

And that’s it - you can’t wait another second. After all, you’re the one in control, here. You take his cock in your hand to line him up yourself to your sopping heat, easing him inside.

“Ahh~” he moans at your tightness, while you bite down your lip as he deliciously stretches you out. You shudder once he’s fully inside you.

Now the real fun begins.

Placing your hands on his chest for support, you start to move your hips against him, Miles’ large hands guiding your every move. You bounce increasingly faster on him so his dick slides out of you each time only to have it plunge into you fully over and over. But soon, it’s just not enough - you crave more. So much more.

“Touch me, baby,” you tell him.

Miles obeys and brings his hands up to grope your bouncing breasts. He can sense your unspoken need for a little roughness so he massages them accordingly, pinching your pink hardened nipples, making you moan loudly. Then he leans up to put his mouth on where his hand was. His tongue swirls around one of your peaks before taking it between his teeth.

“F-fuck Miles, yes, yes, yes!”

You’re almost reaching your end, feeling your stomach start to coil. You desperately fuck him, needing his thick cock to rub harder against your swollen clit to get your much-needed release.

“Christ, Kitten,” he growls at your frenzy. “I’m there-”

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, oh shit, Miles I’m-“ Your own strangled high-pitched cry cuts you off as you arch your back and your inner walls constrict around his pulsing length. You see a litter of stars behind your eyes and you feel him spill his hot come into you, mixing with your own.

When you regain the mentality to move again, you have Miles pull out and you collapse next to him on the mattress. You look at his face and it seems as if his mind has just been blown. He catches you staring at him.

“So, wha- what was it?” he asks clearing his throat, wondering what it was about him that turned you on so much. “My jacket? Shirt? Hair? Glasses? What?”

“Your everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel like I need to apologize for this XD


End file.
